


Pride

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: camelot_drabble, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1891314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has come a long way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to issy for the beta.
> 
> This was written for camelot_drabble's prompt: Metanoia

Merlin smiled as he watched Arthur checking the last details of his outfit.

When they had first met, Arthur had been so deep in the closet that he didn’t even realize that he was gay. It had been hard work making Arthur see who he was and go for what he wanted and Merlin was happy that he had stuck along long enough to witness how Arthur had turned from a self-loathing homophobe to an openly gay man in a happy relationship.

“You look fabulous.” Percy, clad in nothing but cut-off jeans and biker boots, pulled Arthur in, one hand in his neck and kissed him deeply.

Arthur blushed as he pulled back and checked his looks in the mirror again. “You think so?” He plucked at his tight t-shirt.

“Good enough to eat.” Percy licked at his ear.

Gwaine emerged from the bathroom. “Let’s go, guys, we can’t be late.”

Merlin beamed at him, grabbed the rainbow flag and turned to Arthur. “Your first Pride, how about that?”

Arthur just smiled.


End file.
